Take Me Home
by ohmyomelia
Summary: Omelia Fanfiction. What happens when Amelia comes to Seattle and comes face to face with Owen after not seeing each other for over 10 years. Will they reconnect?
Today was Amelia's first day at Greys Sloan Memorial Hospital. She was sat in the back of the large 4 by 4 surrounded by her nieces and nephew who babbled away to themselves why they waited stationary in the Seattle traffic. Apparently traffic was common here. It California everything seemed to rush through easier. She felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"You look nervous Amy" Derek remarked, he was constantly checking up on his sister through his windows to make sure she was okay. Her already pale skin looked like she was physically ready to vomit. Just as long as it wasn't in his 'baby' he didn't mind. His car had been his greatest purchase to date.

"Bahhh" she tried to laugh off her nerves knowing two eyes was constantly watching her to see if she'd slip up. She admired her older brother for so many reasons mainly because he was the only one out of the large group of siblings who never seemed to give up on her no matter her relapses or whatever situation she managed to get herself into. He didn't support her choices but he supported _her_. She had only found herself in Seattle after yet another relapse, she needed space from the Californian influences and it was her brother who had suggested the opening available now that his services were taking him further and farther away from his day-to-day operations and observations. She was worried about invading his space but he seemed to want her here. He had even offered her a spare room at their large dream house with the promise of helping to babysit every now and then so that Derek and Meredith could get some adult time again.

"Derek leave your sister alone!" Meredith suggested too much of Amelia's delight. She waited for Derek to huff and to focus back on the traffic in front of him before returning to finish her text message to Cristina.

A short while later they had finally arrived at the hospital. Parking near the back of the building they all pilled out like they were on a school trip. Bailey had eagerly asked to hold Amelia's hand to walk in and she obliged. Derek carried Zola and Meredith carried Ellis inside in her car seat.

They made their way through the busy corridor that lead to the ER trying to avoid the nurses and doctors rushing around while they combated the morning rush of patients.

"Mia?" Amelia didn't realise she had stopped til she felt a hand tugging hers lightly as they were behind his parents and siblings who were already waiting outside the lift doors to go up to the top floor where the day care was located.

"Owen?" Amelia breathlessly replied towards the tall ginger figure that was stood only a metre away.

"Dr. Owen this is my Aunty Amy" He told him proudly. He was proud to finally meet one of his many aunties. Amelia smiled at how adorable her nephew sounded.

"Doctor Owen?" She seemed surprised by his title.

"Amy we're going to be late for rounds" Derek grumbled slightly, he soon lifted his head up and noticed his other colleague stood talking. "Morning Owen" he replied cheerful. "This is my sister Amelia" He went back to using her first name while introducing her to other members of staff.

"Sister huh?" Owen refrained. This was Derek's sister. His sister. The first girl he'd ever fallen in love with was actually his best friend's sister.

"Owen sorry to cut this short but we're going to be late for the meeting and rounds, we'll catch up later" Derek prompted Owen said his goodbyes and left to go back to the chaotic ER.

As the family bundled into the lift to head up to day care Derek turned to face a very puzzled Amelia. "Amy did Owen call you Mia earlier, I could have sworn he called you Mia?" Derek asked. Meredith looked up and began to listen in.

Amelia bite into her lip. "I don't think so, I think he was just referring to a patient" she covered for him. It was her first day and she was already lying to her brother.

Derek laughed. "For a second I thought you guys knew each other like _knew_ each other." he sighed with relief.

/

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
